massieblockfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Be Like Massie
Click here for Massie Block's blog Click here for Dylan Marvil's blog They are many friends of The Clique some of them are: Click Here for Taylor Renee's blog Click here for Elle Brandon's blog All these lovely girls can help you become like Massie. Okay. If you want to be like Massie Block, there are a number of things you should do. Not just huge things like changing your look, but little things like your phone case or your programmes on the computer. First, here's how to look like a hot alpha. 1. Take good care of your hair. If possible, use leave-in conditioner so your hair is always beautiful, silky and full. Use small amounts of hairspray to keep from frizzing. If you think your hair is too boring, think about different styles. Try braiding your hair loosely, spraying hairspray on the braids, and leaving overnight. Then when you take out the braids in the morning, you'll have inexpensive, beautiful flowing waves. You could also wet your hair and wrap around a chopstick, then secure with rubber bands and continue with all hair. After an hour, undo them and you will have gorgeous spiral curls. Or do a mermaid double braid: Do a fishtail braid then a braid and then combine them and seal with a cute elastic 2. Makeup is essential. An alpha doesn't use too much makeup because she always knows to let her inner beauty shine through, and that is what you must focus on the most. First, suck your cheeks in and gently use a brush to add little amounts of bronzer or blush on your cheeks. If you don't have blush, take some lipstick, rub a little on your fingers and gently dab it on your face so that it blends in well and looks like blush. Eye makeup isn't a necessity, because you don't want to look overdone, but if you use eyeshadow and eyeliner use soft shimmery earth tones and gentle lining on the waterline and eyelid. Always keep lip gloss with you at all times. Some lip glosses are beautiful but chap your lips because they are dry. Try a replenishing lip gloss in a baby color. For lips that are super - soft but super - pretty, use a little clear lip balm or Vaseline first, rub it in, and brush lip gloss on top. Have your nails in cute colors - not in wild colors like black or red, but maybe in baby pink or a nice blue with sparkles. 3. Since obviously not everyone has the money to buy designer brands, while you may have a few designer pieces, not your whole wardrobe has to be made up from them. Some cheap but beautiful brands and shops are Forever 21, Wet Seal, Free People, Blue Fly, Urban Outfitters and H&M. If you have a tank top that you want to wear in winter, add a long sleeved shirt underneath or a cute scarf or beret. If you want to wear high heels but you're not allowed, wear other feminine Alpha shoes like pretty flats, sandals, cute boots or if you want a feminine but tomboyish and comfortable look, try Converses. Snip tiny holes in the laces and dangle charms off them for a super-pretty touch. 4. Even if you don't have a huge room, you can make it seem bigger and more Alpha - type. Massie has an all-white room with touches of purple, but yours can be any color you want. If you want the room to seem bigger, paint it primrose pink, light purple, or other light colors. Experiment with the design - you might want to paint one wall green and the others pink, or one wall with pretty wallpaper and the others painted. Add a mirror if you want it to look bigger and have your desk by the window for plenty of light. Display your jewellery for a glam touch. Have ornate hand mirrors. You can add lamps for a pretty light touch at night, and add little ornaments to make the room you - maybe a tiny statue of a cat or a scented candle. Keep the room nice and tidy. It will not only make it look fabulous but will score marks with your parents. If your room is already painted a color from when you were younger than just clean your room and get rid of lots of useless things to make the room look roomier and bigger. Some little things that you can do are: *Set up a few IM and e-mail accounts. *Get a cell phone. If you really can't get one, an iPod is the next best thing. If you get an iPod Touch, you can download fabulous apps that let you text anywhere in the world for free, so those are absolutely perfect for the non-phoner. *Open up a Word document, and type your name. Most likely it will come out as spelled incorrectly because Microsoft Word does not have a lot of names that are registered in their system. Type your name and when it comes out with a red line underneath, right click and click 'Add to Dictionary'. This will officially make your name a word. *If you want to show your style at school but you have a uniform, think of ways to personalize it. Wear earrings a necklace, get a french manicure, dip-dye your hair *Sprinkle glitter in your hair for a sparkling touch. *Add rhinestones to your cell, ipod, & such for more fab-you-lus-ness! Category:Article Stubs